My Last Year's New Year Resolution
by Fresh and Formal
Summary: It all started at a ski lodge named Sky Mountain Ski Resort, on New Years Eve. Where Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez had first met; Where they first sang together; Where they became friends; and where they possibly fell in love. TxG Fluffiness!


**A/N: Hello FanFiction! Belated Happy New Year!! It's me, Fresh and Formal bring you a oneshot written by herself, to start off the new year.**

**I would have posted it on New Year's day, but I was partying it up at yet another Fam Jam. lmfao.**

**This took me 2 hours to write. Hope you like it. Review please?! I makes me happy. xD**

**Disclaimer: Time for one of these again. *sigh* I DON'T OWN HSM OK?! *cries* I just imagine I do. It makes me just a little bit happier about my life. (lmao) If I did own HSM either I would be the leading lady kissing Zac, or Zanessa would kiss more in the movies (without any interruptions) and Zac would have more shirtless scenes. *drool* Anyways, getting to the point of these things.... I don't own HSM, David Archuleta's song Crush, or the MC in the first movie that techincally hooked Troyella up. (I named him Matt in the story cuz I didn't know his actual name in the movie.) ON WITH THE STORY!!! :)  
**

**_My Last Year's New Year Resolution by Fresh and Formal_  
****

* * *

My Last Year's New Year Resolution**

The story all started at a ski lodge named Sky Mountain Ski Resort, on New Years Eve. This was the place where our favourite characters Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez had first met; where they first sang together; where they became friends; where they got over their stage fright. And possibly fell in love.

After a whole year filled with drama, caused by the well-known Sharpay Evans and her twin brother, Ryan Evans, Troy and Gabriella, along with their best friends Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie, have shown all of the student body that it doesn't matter who you hang out with, which status you have, or which click you're in, but as long as you have friends around, it's all good. It might take a while for Sharpay and Ryan to get used to, but I'm sure they'll get over it one day.

For the past week and a half of winter break, Troy and Gabriella have hung out non-stop. But their parents don't mind. They're actually waiting for them to get together as a couple. But they've noticed that the two teenagers are too blind to see what's in front of their eyes to become more then just friends. Chad, Taylor and the new members of the gang: Ryan and Sharpay, along side their families, have travelled up to the ski lodge to spend some time with their friends before the break ends, today. The teens were playing around in the snow the whole afternoon, and have just gotten back inside. They walked into the lounge that their parents had booked. Chad took off his jacket, gloves and boots and chucked them beside the couch he was going to sit on. Taylor sighed at his boyfriend's behavior while she took off her gloves, hat, and coat and placed down neatly on a bench. She then took off her boots and put them to the side of the bench. Ryan had already put his stuff away and had just finish help Sharpay with her stuff. Troy had also finished, and saw Gabriella putting her stuff aside, but still had her coat on.

"Aren't you a little warm with that jacket on?" Troy asked Gabriella as he walked over to her.

"No, I'm actually cold." She answered, zipping her coat up more.

"Here, um… how about we go get some hot coco? I'm sure you won't need you're jacket when you get some in your system," he replied.

"Sure," Gabriella smiled. _There's that smile of hers. Man, I love that smile. _Troy thought and started to daze off.

"Get us some while you're there?" Chad asked, out of no where, breaking Troy out of the trance he was in.

"Yeah," said Troy while walking with Gabriella to the drink stand

"I got it Gabs," Troy said digging his hand through his pocket for change.

"Troy! Let me pay! You're probably running low on money 'cause of me. You've paid for the both of us, every time we're gone here." Gabriella said, taking her wallet out.

"Ella," Troy said, taking her wallet away from her. "We've been through this… I was taught to be a gentleman," he said while flashing her one of his dazzling, crooked smiles.

"Fine," Gabriella sighed, defeated. _The things that smile could do to a girl… _Gabriella thought, dreamily.

After giving the cashier the right amount of money, they smiled and said thank you. Gabriella was about to reach for the tray, but Troy grabbed it off the counter. She stood there, tapping her foot and crossed her arms.

"Like you were going to take it," Troy rolled his eyes jokingly, speaking in a sarcastic tone. She scoffed and walked off. "ELLA! I WAS KIDDING!!" Troy said, quickly catching up to her. "Sorry," he said once he was by her side. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. You know… one of those 'friend-to-friend kisses on the cheek', much to both Troy and Gabriella's disappointment; but she smiled anyway.

"HEY!! THE HOT CHOCOLATE'S HERE!!" Ryan yelled, and both he and Chad ran over for a cup. Taylor and Sharpay hung their heads in shame, then walked over and quietly took a cup for themselves. They each gave Gabriella an apologetic smile and said thanks to Troy.

Gabriella had walked over to the couch, near the fireplace after Taylor and Sharpay took their mugs of hot chocolate. Troy sighed at how slow Ryan could be sometimes. _Why didn't he see that me and Ella were… busy? I could have told her how I felt… But I guess fate is telling me to wait a while longer…_ He mumbled to himself. Then he shook his head at the thought of his best friend, Chad, being his usual self; Clueless Chad. He thought back… It wasn't Chad's fault for being very energetic and hyper when he was young; bumping into things all the time. As for Ryan? He had his moments, but he wasn't always like that. Troy thought it was because of the time he got hit on the side of the head during one of their gym classes a couple months before.

As he finished thinking, Troy moved over to the couch and placed the tray of 2 mugs onto the coffee table, in front of the couch. He then moved around to be behind the couch, and placed his hands on Gabriella's shoulders. She turned her head to look at him. He gestured to her jacket. She smiled and slid her arms out of the coat. Once she had if off, Troy took it and put it next to the rest of her stuff. While he was gone, Gabriella had brought her hands up to her arms and rubbed them to keep them warm. _Why's he being so sweet? Wait… Since when is he not?_ She smiled to herself. _But why is he being __**extra **__sweet? And is it just towards me? He's barely around Tay or Shar. So, I can't compare… _Gabriella thought, but was interrupted by Sharpay's voice.

"Ryan and I have to go get ready for tonight. Toodles," she waved, and walked out.

"See you later," Ryan said, walking out after his twin.

"YO! HOOPS, GABSTER! I have to take Tay-Tay back to her and her parents' suite. See you tonight!" Chad said, taking his girlfriend's hand. "I don't wanna be late like last time. You're dad yelled at me," Chad said, sounding like he was scared. Troy and Gabriella heard this, and laughed quietly.

"See you two tonight," Taylor said before getting pulled out of the lounge.

Troy sat down and draped a blanket around Gabriella and him, then passes her the, still hot, hot chocolate. Then he took his own. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, sipping their hot coco.

"Did you notice that when we first sang together, we were both wearing blue?" Troy randomly asked. Gabriella thought for a few seconds.

"Now that you've brought it up… yeah."

"We should match tonight too! What are you wearing?!" Troy asked, excitedly. Gabriella giggled. "I mean, that is if you want to match…" Troy said, blushing. She giggled again.

"Um, well I went through the bag of my Christmas presents and I put together an outfit. It's basically just skinny jeans, a red shirt and I think I might wear black flats. They were from Tay, Chad, Ryan and Sharpay. Wait… Did I forget to open the gift you got me?" She blabbed.

"No, I wanted to give it to you tonight. Remember?" Troy asked, rubbing the back of his neck; a sign he was either nervous or embarrassed. "So, um… Red?" He asked, smiling.

"Yes. I know what you're thinking… _I get to wear my favourite colour_!" She giggled, while Troy had let out a small chuckle.

"You know me too well," Troy said chuckling again. "It's not so often I get a chance to wear _red_," he said sarcastically.

"Speaking of our outfits, we should go get ready." Gabriella suggested.

"True," Troy said, getting up, then standing in front of her to help her up. "Let's bunk!" Troy said, trying to sound cool. "What?" He asked with a confused tone in his voice, when Gabriella didn't move.

"Never again," she said, giving him a look, and getting up herself.

"Fine," He laughed.

* * *

**Over Troy and Gabriella's cell phones: (**_**Troy**__**bold/italics**_** –**_** Gabs**__**italics)**_

"_**Ella, are you ok in there? You're mom said that you'd be out a couple minutes ago. But I've been knocking on the door for 5 minutes, and you haven't opened the door."**_

"_Yeah, I'm fine Troy. I'm in the bathroom. I just have to put on a little more make up and I'll—"_

"_**You know you don't need any of that glitter stuff on you're face. You look beautiful without it."**_

"_Aw, that was sweet."_

"_**I have my moments."**_

"_But seriously Troy, I'll just put on a bit, ok? I'll be out in 1 minute."_

"_**Ok… See you then."**_

**End of Conversation.

* * *

**

Exactly a minute later, Troy heard the door open, then close, and a click saying the door had been locked. He looked towards the door and saw Gabriella. He walked up to her.

"Uh… Beautiful you look." He said, dazzled by her amazing beauty.

She laughed. "Well, handsome you look," she mocked.

"Oh! Um… What I meant was, you look beautiful." He blushed.

"Yeah, I thought so, you look handsome." She gave him a hug and he hugged back.

"We should get going. The teen party started four minutes ago," Troy said, holding his arm out, then Gabriella linked arms with him, and they walked to the lounge they had met in one year ago.

When they had arrived, the music was blasting and two people were up on the same stage Troy and Gabriella were on the year before. They looked scared, and nervous. Just like Troy and Gabriella were. They guy kind of looked like a younger version of Troy and the girl; like a younger Gabriella. They MC walked off the stage and mumbled "You'll thank me for this someday… Or not," and moved over to the DJ booth, and randomly selected a song. Then walked off into the crowd, as he walked, he bumped into Troy by accident.

"Sorry," he murmured. "Wait… Aren't you the guy from last year? …And you're the girl from last year? Did you come to thank me?" He laughed.

The 2 just blushed. "We aren't together," Gabriella said, sadly but it didn't show in her voice. _Yet… _Troy thought.

"Oh, hey, sorry. It just looked like you guys clicked, when you were singing. And yeah…" He apologized.  
"Not a problem. Hey Gabriella, why don't you go over there? I can see Chad's crazy afro and Shar's pink sparkles from here," Troy said, pointing to them. She gigged, nodded and made her way through the crowd.

"Hey dude? Sorry, didn't catch your name." Troy asked.

"It's Matthew, but you can call me Matt." He answered.

"Ok, well do you set people up?" Troy questioned.

Matt chuckled. "Yeah, I always do it at these parties. These guys and girls that sing on stage, end up coming back sometime to thank me. I was thinking the same with you and… Gabriella, was it?" Troy nodded. "But I see you're friends."

"Yeah, I know man. But I was thinking… Could you…" Troy moved closer and mumbled a question into the MC's ear.

"Dude, no problem. I'll do it as soon as those two new soon to be love birds, finish their song." He smiled and walked back to the DJ booth, and Troy went and sat beside Gabriella on the couch.

* * *

The song ended, and the two teens were smiling like they were insane.

"Let's give them a round of applause!!" Matt yelled into the mic, and clapping and whistling came from the crowd. The two shook hands, and exchanged names, and walked off the stage to go onto the deck outside. Troy nodded to Matt, and Matt walked up onto the stage again. "Last year we had the karaoke going like always, but if you can remember this one specific pair that sang, that had both worn blue –hint hint, please welcome them back to the stage, singing their song. GIVE IT UP FOR TROY BOLTON AND GABRIELLA MONTEZ, SINGING THE START OF SOMETHING NEW!!!" Matt yelled, hyping up the crowd. As the claps and cheers got louder, Troy gave Gabriella a smile when she looked at him. Then he escorted her to the stage.

"Just like kindergarten," Troy whispered in her ear as the music started, and the smile on her face grew even more.

The song came to an end, and every one in the lounge was screaming, clapping, cheering, whistling and if there are any other forms of applauding, the people in the room were doing it. Taylor, Sharpay, Chad, and Ryan grinned to no end once the 2 on stage had finished the song, and caught their breaths. They got to experience what they didn't see last New Year's eve.

"You guys were great!" They all said, trying to be heard over the song _Crush by David Archuleta_; the song that had began to play after their song finished.

"Thanks, can you excuse me and Gabby for a couple minutes?" Troy asked, with Gabriella still linked to his arm.

"Sure," Chad and Ryan said, and went back to talking about baseball.

"Be back soon, the countdown gunna start in a few." Tay and Shar reminded them.

Troy nodded, and took Gabriella's hand, leading her to the doors that led to the deck, where they talked after they sang.

"Why are we here? We should be inside, the countdown starts soon. We missed it last time," Gabriella pointed out.

"Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you about something." Troy said moving over to the railing, Gabriella followed.

"What about?" She questioned. _What if he realizes that I am a freaky math girl? What if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore because of it? What if what we've been through the past year has gone to waste? What if—_

"Um, about the feelings I have for you." Troy said, taking her hands in his.

"Feelings?" Gabriella said, confused. Troy nodded.

"Gabriella… I like you a lot. So much that I'm sure it's something more. I've liked you ever since last year, when we first sang together. I know that over the past year, we've gotten closer. We showed the people of our school that clicks don't matter. We moved in on the drama department. And we've become the _**best**_ of best friends. I know that when you first moved to East High, it was scary, and the people I hung out with were intimidating, and especially the cheerleaders that would constantly be flirting with me. But at that time, I wasn't interested in them. I never was. And when you showed up, every single girl was ruled out of my vision. Every time I would hear your name, I would get butterflies in my stomach. Every time I saw you walk into a room, it would feel as if it was just you and me there."

_**30… 29… 28… 27… 26… 25… 24…**_

"You're the only one that has truly touched my heart. And… it'll _**always**_ be yours." Troy said while he looked into her eyes. She looked at him, shocked.

_**15… 14… 13… 12… 11… **_

"Troy… I feel the same way about you," she finally said, breaking into a smile. She had a few tears running down her face. She pulled Troy in and hugged him tight.

_**10… 9…**_

"Ella, will you be my girlfriend?" Troy questioned.

_**6… 5… 4… **_

"I'd love to," she answered, and the both slowly started leaning in.

_**2… **_

As their lips touched, the felt fireworks, and they heard them going off in the background.

_**1!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!**_

"Happy New Year Ella," Troy said, softly after pulling back.

"Happy New Year T," Gabriella replied, and leaned her head on his chest.

"We missed the countdown again," Troy pointed out. And she giggled.

"We better not miss it next year," said Gabriella, while pouting.

"I promise we won't," Troy kissed her head.

"You guys missed the countdown," Chad and Ryan said, but Ryan being a bit faster then Chad.

"THAT WAS SO CUTE!!" Taylor and Sharpay squealed.

"AND NOW I'M DEAF!!" Ryan and Chad screamed. They all laughed.

"How about we go back inside, find the parents and wish them a Happy New Year? It's cold out here." Troy stated, and they all ran inside.

As they went inside, everyone had practically cleared out and there were only the employees cleaning up. Troy and Gabriella bumped into Matt again.

"Yo Matt, I want you to officially meet my _girlfriend_, Gabriella." Troy said, proudly.

"Hi Gabriella. It's nice to _officially_ meet you." They laughed and shook hands.

"Thanks for everything Matt," Troy said, and did a hand shake, all guys seem to know.

"It was my pleasure, but I should get paid for this, you know?" Matt jokingly said.

They laughed again. "Yeah, let's say… $20 per couple?" Troy joked.

"Haha, I wish dude. Well I gotta go, happy New Year!" Matt said, walking off.

* * *

After hanging out with the family and friends, everyone had gone back to their suites. _Troyella_ walked back to Gabriella and her mom's suite, and stopped at the door.

"I can finally cross of my last year's New Year resolution, 'cause it was—"

"To get together and kiss you," Gabriella said at the same Troy did. They both grinned.

"This is going to be a whole new start of something new," Troy said, pulling her in for a hug. "And I know it's going to be a good one." Then he brought his finger under her chin, and kissed her on the lips with passion.

"I-I love you, Wildcat."

"I love you too, Brie.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so that's it. The longest I have ever wrote! 3, 004 words without the A/N's. Sorry if it was spacious. I was trying a new form of writing. This one goes out to all my readers/reviewers, friends, fam and to anyone who happens to stop by and reads this. HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! **

**Live in Love; Always and Forever! **

**xoxo; Dawgie**


End file.
